My Heart Belongs to You
by Beautiful13
Summary: He first started as the older brother figure she never had. Too bad the façade couldn't last the day he fell for his 'little sister.' She loved him as well but she had to accept that they were just too far apart.TsubasaXMikan four-shot.Not Sibling Love #4
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Since there aren't many TsubasaXMikan fan fictions, I decided to write one of my own. This is a four-shot. I plan to write a longer chapter story that focuses on the two but the plot will be different I'm not sure if I will really start it though. It depends on what people say. **

**If you want me to make a real plot between the two and make a chapter story, I can make one but it'll only be posted after my new story. Not this one. Please go to my profile page and read the important note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the Characters.**

**I'm not sure if it's senpai or sempai. For this, I will just say senpai.**

**Summary: He first started as the older brother figure she never had. Too bad the façade couldn't last the day he fell for his 'little sister.' She loved him as well but she had to accept that they were just too far apart.

* * *

**It all started the day a brunette had shown her face to the Academy. Her actions were not very understandable and most questioned why she had appeared out of nowhere. She claimed that she was there to see her most beloved best friend who was the known genius inventor, Imai Hotaru. Many thought she was crazy and did not fit in the Academy. It would be better for her to leave before any trouble erupted. She had just stayed too long.

Meeting new people was a strange experience for her as well as discovering the emotions she never paid attention to. Love, was one of them. To say that she didn't know the definition of love would not be entirely true. As a child, most would think of family love but then there was puppy love. In her dictionary, puppy love was mere infatuation. Puppy love is what she believed she had, it was what everybody had. Her two best guy friends had an infatuation for her. They were her first puppy love. She didn't know how many puppies (in her book) it would take her to fall for _him_ but soon enough, it happened.

Hyuuga Natsume, her third guy friend whom was placed next to Nogi Ruka, best friend of Natsume, and Tobita Yuu, classmate of them changed her opinion of love. He confessed to her in elementary school and said that he truly loved her. At first it was a big surprise and she thought that maybe he was the one. The puppy that became her dog (metaphor: comparing young love to adult love) who would be beside her and protect her. It seemed right for her so she accepted his confession.

By the time she was graduating out of the elementary school department, _he _would be in the high school department.

_So far away, _she thought.

If only there was a way she could close the gap between them, she would take action.

Ando Tsubasa was characterized as a kind, loving, and caring person. He was in the dream of most girls when he wasn't acting so childish. His behavior would sometimes contrast with his real self. Even though there were times where it would be hard to cope with him, he was still a good person. He was dubbed as a middle school dropout and had a special Alice or shadow manipulation. People spoke of him as a delinquent but he didn't mind them. She looked up to him not only because he was a brother to her but because was her senpai. He was her knight and shining armor that saved her from bullies in her younger days, if you count four years very young.

"Sakura-san, the teacher has been calling you for a while now but you aren't responding." Mikan's seatmate Ruka poked at her. She snapped out of her daze and smiled nervously at Ruka.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked him.

Ruka looked at her in shock and sighed. Instead of him answering, their teacher Jinno-sensei threw a chalk board eraser at Mikan's forehead causing a white mark to appear on her face and chalk dust to float in the space. Mikan started coughing from dust that got into her nasal passages.

Jinno-sensei frowned at his student and shook his head. "This is the fourth time today that you have not been paying attention. Would you like to share your thoughts with us?"

Mikan wiped her forehead with the back of her blazer. Chalk marks appeared on the sleeve but she didn't bother fixing it. "No sir, I was thinking how nice it is to be in your class."

Jinno-sensei raised an eyebrow at her and closed the book that was in his had flat. "Oh really, then answer the mathematical question on the board but that's only if you can. If you can't I'll have to punish you."

"No need for that sir, I know this problem already." Mikan smiled.

"Answer the problem." Jinno-sensei firmly said.

Mikan looked at the board that had a neatly written equation and problem.

_This will be easy. _She thought but that was soon forgotten when she noticed letters in the problem.

She inwardly groaned and slapped her forehead in shame. "Um… how do you add numbers and letters together?" She uneasily asked.

The sound of a stick hitting a desk was heard and it caught the attention of the other students. All eyes turned to Jinno-sensei who was standing in front of Mikan's desk. Lightning was coming out of his stick which was pointed towards Mikan. "As your punishment for not listening to me and repeatedly dazing off, you will receive after school detention. I want the room to be cleaned and plants to be watered. Take care of my frog while you're at it."

Mikan gasped loudly and closed her eyes tight. The feeling of anxiety reached her and she needed to go to the nurse. It wasn't the teacher's fault that she had anxiety attacks at wrong times but she couldn't help but want to blame him. She could not deal very well with punishments but most did not know this. She felt that she would be treated differently if people found out about her anxiety. It was hard to keep it a secret since the last year of elementary school. The only people she trusted with this secret were Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, and Tsubasa. Natsume, own boyfriend had no knowledge of it.

It took her all the courage to open her eyes and breathe out slowly. She looked up at her teacher right in the eye and opened her mouth. "May I go to the infirmary please?"

Jinno-sensei took one quick glance at her and looked away. "Have someone take you there. You look pale."

Natsume immediately stood up and took Mikan by the hand gently. The two left the classroom in a rush and reached the infirmary a couple minutes later. Mikan had told Natsume to leave the area once she was seated on the hospital bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Natsume asked her in a worried tone.

Mikan nodded her head. "I can handle it. Thank you for taking me here though."

Natsume took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly. "What happened in there?"

Mikan closed her eyes tight and started fidgeting with her skirt. "Nothing happened. I just felt light headed."

"It didn't look like you were 'just' light headed. You acted different." Natsume continued.

"Like I said, nothing happened." Mikan repeated.

Natsume sighed in frustration and placed one hand into his pants pocket. "Stop evading my questions."

"Stop asking so many questions." Mikan countered.

"I would stop if you would just answer them." Natsume icily said.

"Well I maybe I don't want to." Mikan replied in the same tone. "Just get out of here."

"No." Natsume calmly said. "I want to hear answers."

Mikan's eyes widened and peered at Natsume who stood firmly on the ground. "Nurse, there is a person here who won't go away. He's bothering me!" She shouted with all her might.

"What are you doing?" Natsume glared at her. "Why are you leaving me behind and not letting me know what's wrong?"

The nurse came in carrying a clip board and pen in hand. "I suggest you stop interrogating her and leave."

Natsume looked to the ground and turned around. "If you don't want me to know what's wrong then forget it, I won't bother you anymore." He said before leaving the room and shutting the door closed.

The nurse turned to Mikan who was breathing hard and was shivering. "Take your medicine and rest for a while. I will release you when special abilities classes start. Try not to feel under pressure too much or it will become serious." Mikan nodded and took her pill.

* * *

_**Specialty Ability Classes**_

Mikan walked into her classroom feeling much better than before. Her anxiety had faded and her confidence had boosted as she entered the room mainly because she was about to see the one whom she loved.

"Hey Mikan, come over here!" A deep voice shouted from the back of the room. Mikan turned to the voice in happiness and skipped all the way to the back. When the owner of the voice came into view, Mikan hugged him tightly and he very much responded. "How's my favorite kouhai doing?"

Mikan went still and her mind became focused on the one name _kouhai_. She pulled back from the hug and playfully punched her senpai on the shoulder. "Geez, I told you not to call me that anymore. I'm a big girl now and I'm almost considered to be in your age group."

Misaki-senpai popped out of nowhere and smiled at Mikan. "You are still considered a youngling, Mikan." She said. Mikan wanted to frown but plastered her goofy smile on her face.

"I'm almost old enough to learn how to drive. I'm not too young to hang with you guys." She said.

"I don't really think fifteen counts." Misaki pointed out.

Mikan turned to her other senpai and pouted. "Tsubasa-senpai, please tell Misaki-senpai that I'm old enough to hang around you guys."

Tsubasa nervously scratched the back of his head and wiped invisible sweat on his forehead. "I think Misaki is right that you are too young."

Mikan's heart shattered and her eyes turned blank. "Oh, I see now."

"Anyway, Tsubasa, you still haven't given me a present for our anniversary." Misaki started.

"It's our anniversary?" Tsubasa asked. He looked towards Mikan who was gazing at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes, I can't believe you forgot!" Misaki punched Tsubasa in the jaw lightly. "And I was going to give you a big present today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get you a present today. Mikan can come along and help me, right?" Tsubasa asked for reassurance.

Misaki glared at her boyfriend and crossed her arms over her chest. "What would she know? It's your responsibility."

"She's really helpful. I suck at picking presents." Tsubasa chuckled. "Would you help me Mikan?"

Mikan's heart leaped for a second and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked up at Tsubasa and smiled warmly. "I would love too."

Misaki frowned at how 'friendly' the two were being. She couldn't help but feel jealous at how close they seemed. It was almost like her kouhai and her boyfriend knew each other more than she and Tsubasa knew one another and she did not like it one bit. Deciding whether to allow her to go with Tsubasa was hard but she came to a conclusion. "She can go but you better get me something worth my sight."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n: How was it? It may be short but I hope you like it. I will try and type the next chapter soon. It didn't take me that long just to type this one. Please Review and tell me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here is part 2 of My Heart Belongs to You. Hoped you like part 1. Please continue to read and review. Thank you, **britishmexi27 **for reviewing.** **I didn't intend Misaki to be mean, ok maybe a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters. **

**I'm not sure if it's sempai or senpai. For this, I will say senpai. **

**Pretend that the attraction in the school festival during Mikan's younger days was not done. Another thing, Please go to my profile page and read the important note.**

**Summary: ****He first started as the older brother figure she never had. Too bad the façade couldn't last the day he fell for his 'little sister.' She loved him as well but she had to accept that they were just too far apart.**

* * *

On the same day, the ability classes were preparing for an upcoming festival that would be held the next day. Each ability class had almost completed their attractions and was doing finishing touches. The Latent ability class held a haunted mansion attraction that was a mile away from an amusement park attraction held by the Technical ability class. The Somatic ability class created a reversed Cinderella play where the males would play the female characters while the females would play the male characters. The Special ability class held an RPG maze and the Dangerous ability class were not allowed to make an attraction.

Mikan and Tsubasa worked on holding up walls of the maze together while Misaki created the genie costumes for the students. By the time all the attractions were completed, everyone had left to their dorm rooms to get changed and get ready for their dinner time. Mikan had not walked back to her dorm because detention with Jinno-sensei was top priority.

Tsubasa was walking around the school grounds looking for Mikan. He spotted her walking in a different direction towards the middle school building. Running up to her, he called her name. "Hey Mikan, wait up!" He shouted. Mikan turned around and was surprised to see her senpai behind her. He caught up to her and brought his hands to his knees panting.

"Hi senpai, what's wrong?" Mikan asked him. Tsubasa stood up and placed both hands in his cargo pants pockets.

"I was looking all over for you. We were supposed to go to central town together in order to pick out a present for Misaki." Tsubasa said.

Mikan started playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry senpai. I accepted your request without remembering that I needed to go after class and do cleaning duties in detention."

Tsubasa chuckled. "I thought you ditched me for a second there. You could have told me beforehand."

Mikan looked up at him in shock and started waving her hands. "I wouldn't do that to you!" She shouted. "It's because senpai asked me, that's why I said yes."

Tsubasa was slightly taken back by her response and coughed lightly. "If you wanted to spend that much time with me, you could have said something." He joked.

Mikan turned scarlet red and gazed at the dirt ground. "I-it w-wasn't like that." She stuttered.

Tsubasa took one hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his head. "Tell you what, I'll wait for you until you are done then we can go together afterwards."

Mikan looked up at his body which hovered over hers and smiled. "Okay, thank you." She then turned back around and jogged Jinno-sensei's classroom.

* * *

_**Math Classroom**_

"I want you to sweep the floors, pick up trash, water the plants, and feed the frog." Jinno-sensei said as he sat in his teacher's desk. Mikan nodded and got a broom from the supply closet. Before she could start, Jinno-sensei stopped her. He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "Take it easy, you were pale before and I don't want another accident in this class."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Are you worried about me?" She asked.

"Get to work." Jinno-sensei glared at her.

Mikan giggled to herself and proceeded to clean the bathroom.

_**After duties**_

"Did I make you wait too long?" Mikan asked Tsubasa. They were located at the school bus stop waiting for the bus to come.

"Oh' no I walked around the school while waiting." Tsubasa said. Mikan stayed silent.

_I wonder why you want to go with me badly. _She thought.

The bus drove up and they hopped on. They sat next to one another at the back of the bus. The whole ride was quiet yet comfortable. It took ten minutes before the bus came to a halt signaling that they had to step out.

"Where do you want to go?" Mikan asked her senpai.

Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders. "At first I was hoping we could go to the jewelry store but it's Misaki and I'm not sure what she likes."

Mikan put a finger on her chin in a thinking position. "She likes the colors red and pink so you could get her a necklace or ring."

Tsubasa patted Mikan on the head and grinned. "That's a good idea. Let's go." He took the lead and Mikan followed behind him.

The two searched around town for a jewelry store which they luckily found. It was an Alice jewelry store where the creation Alice had made jewelry out of common items and gems. Mikan picked out a very pretty necklace that had red pearls and the letter M hanging on it. They both agreed on buying the necklace. The clerk placed the necklace in a heart shaped box for Tsubasa while Mikan looked at the other jewelry.

"Would you like me to scan that item as well?" The clerk suddenly asked. Tsubasa put his hand over his lips and slipped the item to the clerk for a quick order then left the store with a confused Mikan trailing behind.

"What did the clerk mean by another item? I thought you only got the necklace for Misaki-senpai." Mikan said.

"I decided to get a second present for her incase if she didn't like the necklace." Tsubasa explained.

"I'm sure Misaki-senpai will be happy with senpai's gift." Mikan smiled.

"We should go its getting late." Tsubasa took her hand and guided her to the bus stop. Mikan couldn't help but blush by the warmth of her hand in his. Inside her mind, she was squealing like a girl who had gotten a brand new car for her sixteenth birthday.

The bus came by to pick up the remaining students in town and drove to the academy. Each student filed out and walked to the either the dorms or the dinning room for each grade. Mikan and Tsubasa said their goodbyes and parted their ways.

* * *

_**Dinning Room**_

"Mikan-chan, you're late. Dinner is almost over." Anna shouted to her friend. Mikan walked up to her seat beside her and sat down. "Natsume-kun was looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I had to go to central town with Tsubasa-senpai to pick out an anniversary gift for Misaki-senpai." Mikan was given her three star dinner which consisted of lobster with a sauce and rice as a side dish. "Why would he be looking for me?"

Hotaru who was sitting to the left of Mikan took a bite of her crab roe and swallowed it down in one gulp. "He's your supposed lover." He said.

Mikan frowned and rolled her eyes. "He is not my lover. We barley are going out."

Anna gasped and almost choked on her sandwich. She had to pick up a glass of water to wash the food down her throat. "He is a concerned boyfriend of yours! How could you say that?"

Mikan dropped her fork and knife on to the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't even know what he did to me. Instead of interrogating me, he should know when I want to talk about things."

Anna did not understand what Mikan was talking about but Hotaru did. "Some day you have to tell him about your anxiety." She whispered to Mikan.

"I know." Was all Mikan said.

* * *

_**Academy Festival Day**_

The sound of confetti popping was heard all over the academy. It was finally the start of the festival that brought joy to the students. Everyone was running around preparing for the opening of the attractions.

The Special abilities class students were getting dressed in their attire and setting up the genie lamps which had a picture of each of the students participating in the lamps.

Mikan was in the dressing room already in her genie outfit. She was currently fixing her hair into a tight pony tail at the moment when a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" She called out. "I'm decent."

The door opened and in came Misaki. "Mikan thank you for going with Tsubasa to central town. The present is so beautiful. I just wish he had picked it out from his own knowledge." Misaki said. She walked up to Mikan and picked up a comb.

"It was nothing." Mikan said. She allowed Misaki to comb her hair for her.

"I think you look better with a French braid." She parted Mikan's long hair and started braiding down in the middle. When she was done, Mikan tied the end braid with a ribbon.

"Thank you." Mikan said.

Misaki grinned at her and showed her thumbs up. "You're welcome, now you look like a pretty genie." She complimented her. "Let's get going, there are already some customers waiting."

Waiting patiently in front of the maze was Narumi-sensei, Sumire, and Ruka who was holding his long time pet bunny. Mikan ran up to them in happiness and clasped her hands together. "Welcome to our RPG maze." She greeted them.

Sumire snorted and placed a hand on her hip. "This is such a waste of time." She said. Mikan forced a smile onto her face but her eyebrow twitched.

"Why don't you try and see for yourself?" A voice came up from behind them. They all turned around and saw Tsubasa in his genie attire which included extra skin *ehem* his abs shown. Mikan and Sumire turned red at the sight of him and almost fainted.

"Nic entrance you go there." Misaki walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "You need to go to your station."

Mikan turned her attention back to Sumire and smirked. "Well then, are you up to the test?" She held out her palm in front of her face. Sumire hesitated before slamming a ticket on to her hand. Mikan deposited the ticket into a box labeled one ticket each try.

"What do I do?" Sumire haughtily said.

"The rules of the game are simple. You just have to pass a series on tests that are timed approximately one minute. Alices are permitted but you cannot hurt the one giving you the test. It gets harder as you go. Items in that bin," Mikan pointed to a yellow bin beside her, "will be used to help you but you only get one."

"That's so easy." Sumire snickered. The curtains opened up and Sumire was met by darkness. She picked out an item from the bin which was two singing earplugs. "What am I suppose to do with these, annoying things?" She shrieked.

"I don't know. Find out for yourself." She pushed Sumire into the dark entrance. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next." Narumi-sensei said. He picked out an item then entered the maze. Ruka did the same and walked in a couple minutes after.

Mikan got up and left to her station which was at the end of maze and sat down on a carpet.

Many students started appearing at their attraction after the word got out that the Special abilities class had a great attraction. Natsume had decided to enter the area with Mochiage, his follower. When Natsume had heard that Mikan was currently in the maze, he decided to enter and play the challenges. Narumi-sensei was the first one to reach Mikan's station but was not able to pass because at that station, an Alice was not permitted. He sadly failed and left the maze. Natsume passed all the tests and was finally at Mikan's station.

Mikan was surprised to see him standing right below her. She rested her hands in her lap and looked at him. "Congratulations, you have reached the final test. All you have to do is get me down from this carpet without touching me or using your Alice." She said in an uneasy voice.

"What do I get from this challenge?" Natsume asked.

"You find out if you win." Mikan replied casually.

"How about this, I get you down here and you answer my questions." Natsume firmly said.

Mikan bit her lip. "Fine, but you only get one answer."

Natsume grunted and narrowed his eyes. Mikan moved back on the carpet a little and started whistling a tune. Natsume began thinking to him self and figured out a way to get his 'girlfriend' down from the carpet. He went down to the ground clutching his head in pain and panting. Mikan looked at him with a bored expression on her face and tapped her head with her finger. "I'm not stupid Natsume. I think I would know that you're faking."

Natsume continued on his act without listening. After a couple seconds, she began to feel scared and jumped down from the carpet. Natsume miraculously recovered and grabbed her by the shoulder. "I win." He said.

Mikan jumped up from her position and backed away. "That's not fair! You cheated!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I won so answer why you were pale." Natsume calmly said.

Mikan froze and tightened her fist. "I didn't get enough sleep and had not eaten breakfast that morning."

Natsume glared and her and took a step forward so that she was in arms length. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her slowly closer to him. "I don't like liars. Tell me the truth."

Mikan fidgeted and tried to release herself from his grasped. "That's one too many questions." She struggled to remove his arm from her wrist. "Please let me go."

"Please," Natsume looked down. He almost sounded like a helpless puppy to Mikan. "Tell me why?"

Before Mikan could say anything, Tsubasa came into view and saw the situation she was in. He quickly took her by the hand and pulled her away from Natsume. Mikan cried in his chest while he patted her back in comfort. "Why would you do that? She can't handle pressure." He frowned at him.

Natsume looked at Tsubasa in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tsubasa sighed and gazed at Mikan who was quietly sobbing into his chest. "Never mind; leave her alone for a while. When she is better, you can talk to her." He lifted Mikan up was carried her bridal style.

Misaki came in just in time to see her kouhai in the arms of her love. She looked away in jealousy and turned around. "Everyone was wondering what was taking you so long. It's break time." She looked at Natsume who was almost seething. "Did you win?"

Natsume replied with a nod and followed her out the maze for his prize. Tsubasa was still carrying Mikan when he left the maze and allowed her to stand by herself when Mikan had asked him to let her go.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think with your reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Part 3. It's almost the final chapter of the four shot. Continue reading! **

**Thank you, **amyrules303, **for reviewing and **Chu545, **for adding this story as a favorite one. **

**I want those who are reading this to go to my profile page and read the important note I have posted up so that there wont be any comments whether I am quitting writing certain stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: He first started as the older brother figure she never had. Too bad the façade couldn't last the day he fell for his 'little sister.' She loved him as well but she had to accept that they were just too far apart.**

* * *

Some students working on the RPG maze had taken a break to enjoy the attractions made by other students. Mikan changed out of her costume and went to her _master _who was waiting for her. Natsume, being the winner, was told to pick a genie lamp and the picture of a student in the lamp would automatically make the student his slave. Tsubasa and Misaki had stayed behind to help out with the challenges. Ruka decided to join Natsume as well with his pet bunny.

They visited all the attractions including the Technical Ability area where Hotaru was seen to be bidding her amazing inventions. Business owners from all over the world were trying to buy Hotaru's new collection of human robots that would be slaves to their biddings much to everyone's happiness. After they had had their fun in the Technical area, they left to the Latent Ability section.

"Let's go over there." Natsume pointed to a sign that said _Haunted Mansion this way._ Mikan and Ruka looked to the direction Natsume was pointing.

"No way are we going there!" Mikan shrieked. She tried to run away but Natsume got a hold of her braid and dragged her into the entrance of the mansion.

* * *

_**Special Ability Class: RPG Maze**_

Misaki was playing with her anniversary gift while waiting for the next contestant to appear. The fact that the gift was not given from the bottom of Tsubasa's heart made her unhappy. Sure, she liked the preset a lot but it was mainly Mikan that picked it out. Her _kouhai _knew her better than Tsubasa and she had known him since their elementary days. Tsubasa was getting too close to Mikan. She knew for a fact that Tsubasa could possibly have feelings for Mikan when he had asked her to go to central time with him.

_He was just trying to spend more time with her. Remember, Graduation is coming up soon and he will be leaving the academy. It isn't wrong for him to want to make more memories before he leaves. _She thought to herself.

Misaki wanted to believe what she had thought but couldn't. There were just too many signs that Tsubasa did not love her but loved her own trusted _kouhai_, their _kouhai, _their almost little sister. She hated it so much. It wasn't her fault for feeling insecure about her relationship with Tsubasa. Let's face it; Tsubasa just wasn't the right guy for her. She figured that out a little too late and now she had to do what was right before anyone would get hurt any longer.

She sighed and took the necklace off of her neck then proceeded to wait for the last customer in her shift…

Tsubasa was standing outside the exit of the RPG maze when Misaki had done her shift. She walked out the same exit to greet him with an awkward hug and pulled away slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" Misaki suddenly said making Tsubasa confused. He leaned against the RPG maze wall with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

Misaki hesitated before beginning to speak once again. "It's about our relationship. I feel like it's not working out between us these days."

Tsubasa's eyes widened in surprise and his face was full of concern. "I have a feeling that this conversation will not end up very good."

Misaki looked at his leaning figure sadly. "I'm not the one that you love. It's Mikan who you see as your only one."

"That isn't entirely true." Tsubasa began but Misaki cut him off.

"It is true! At first I didn't want to believe it and thought maybe I was just being delusional but now I know the truth. You love Mikan." Tears started flowing down her cheeks and tiny sobs were heard.

Tsubasa felt guilty; heartbroken was not an emotion for him since he knew that he was leading Misaki on in their relationship. He should have talked to her before it was almost graduation time. Now here Misaki was, crying. It was a surprising scene especially since she was not one to cry. He made a slow movement towards her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." He patted her hair softly. "I didn't want this to happen."

Misaki pulled back from the hug and wiped away her tears. Looking up at him, she grinned. "Go to her."

Tsubasa blinked twice before saying, "What?"

Misaki giggled a little and folded her hands behind her back. "I said go to her. Go to Mikan and confess to her before it's too late."

Tsubasa smirked down at her. "Yes, ma'am." He saluted and left the area.

* * *

_**Inside Haunted Mansion**_

"I am so going to sue you for this!" Mikan shouted but her words did not make an impact for Natsume only ignored while pulling her arm away. When the entrance door behind them shut close, Mikan immediately went silent. She pulled away from Natsume and crossed her arms over her chest. "I-I want to go back now." She quivered in fear.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Ruka, come on. Apparently, she wants to be left all alone by herself." He motioned to Ruka. That got Mikan to stop her complaining and followed next to Ruka.

During the whole walk, Mikan clung on to Ruka like a homeless beggar. Her actions caught Natsume's attention and made his jealous. To him, a girlfriend is not supposed to cling on to her boyfriend's best friend. Mikan was breaking his code and it made him jealous, anger was another emotion evident on his face. Before he could retort, an old ghost woman appeared to be holding her back and asking for someone to carry her. The three teens were staring at the woman in a frozen state which stopped when the ghost went after them. They all ran as fast as they could but suddenly were separated because Ruka's bunny had jumped out of his hands and Ruka chased after it.

Mikan and Natsume were running in the same direction and ended up in a dim room full of stone faces. The two leaned against the wall panting. When they had gotten their breathing back to normal, they sat down on the hard cold floor a couple inches away from one another. Mikan was about to say something but ended up screaming when the mansion's power shut off and everything was completely dark.

"Oh' my gosh, what are we going to do? We are trapped here with no light at all!" Mikan started rocking back and forth and small pants were heard.

Natsume grunted and bent one foot up while the other rested flat on the ground. "I could always use my Alice." He suggested.

"No way am I letting you use it. Don't forget that you have the fourth type Alice. We can't risk anything." Mikan whispered. Natsume sighed to himself and rested his head on the wall.

"Fine, we can sit here alone in the dark. This is much more fun." He said with sarcasm leaking in his voice.

Mikan adjusted her position, brought her head to her bent knees. She began trying to calm herself by breathing slowly though Natsume could have been the one to help her. The breathing technique did not work for Mikan began to think of how they would never get out. She was afraid of the dark and couldn't handle people punishing her. This brought her anxiety back and she started hyperventilating.

Natsume turned his head to her breathing sounds and moved closer to her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey, are you okay?"

Mikan was shaking her head side to side. She took one deep breath and pulled her feet closer to her body. "N-no, I want to get out of here. It's too dark." She hoarsely said.

"I'm right here. Are you just afraid of the dark?" Natsume asked.

Mikan shook her head. "That's only part of it but please," She brought herself closer to him, "Let me out of this place. I'm so scared and I just can't take it." Sweat droplets started to form on her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly and began to tear up.

* * *

_**Latent Ability Area**_

Tsubasa had run all around the school festival areas looking for Mikan. This was the last place to find her. He began going around asking people if they had seen her, most did not know of her whereabouts. Two students were walking from an attraction and their discussion seemed serious. Tsubasa luckily was standing close by them and heard their discussion.

"Did you hear about that Haunted mansion?" The first student who was a female said.

"Yea, two people are trapped in there and the power went off." The second student who was a male said.

"I wonder how the mansion shut down though." The female student said. "Maybe it was some complications.

The male student began to laugh. "That's far from it, the elementary and middle school math teacher, Jinno, had gotten frightened so he used his Alice on accident and killed the electric power."

The female student began to laugh as well. "Who knew teachers could get so sacred. Especially since that teacher is Jinno."

Tsubasa quickly walked over to the students (note: he is still in his costume) and stood in front of them. "What two students are still in that place?" He asked.

The boy looked at the panicked Tsubasa and decided to answer him. "It's Hyuuga Natsume and that girlfriend of his." Tsubasa bowed patted the boy's shoulder and ran in the direction of the haunted mansion.

_**Inside Haunted Mansion**_

"Somebody is going to come and get us so stop crying." Natsume tried comforting Mikan. Too bad for him for he did not know of her anxiety attacks and did not understand why she was crying. Hot tears kept streaming down her pink cheeks and she kept rocking back and forth on the ground.

It was as if the doors of heaven were open because light had entered the room and beyond the light stood Hotaru, Ruka, and Tsubasa. The very concerned one (Tsubasa) ran up to Mikan and knelt down in front of her, in the process, accidently pushing Natsume away to the side. He hugged her tightly and Mikan hugged him back in the same manor, crying into his bare chest.

Hotaru and Ruka quietly entered the room. Ruka walked over to Natsume and helped him up while Hotaru walked up to Mikan with a worried look on her usually emotionless visage.

"What happened to her?" Ruka asked. Natsume simply shrugged and turned away after witnessing the two people hugging. Ruka gazed at Natsume who surprisingly looked _heartbroken. _

"I think we should take her to the hospital and let her rest." Hotaru commented. Tsubasa nodded, hoisted Mikan onto his back and carried her out of the Mansion. Before Natsume could leave after Ruka, Hotaru stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Natsume looked at her with confusion. "She has anxiety attacks and they trigger when she is pressured or in very dark places."

"Since when-" Natsume started but Hotaru cut him off.

"It's time you knew this secret about her. She didn't want to be considered a freak. Not only does she have anxiety, she tends to feel sick a lot and has Insomnia. She had tried to hide this for almost three years and only told me, Tsubasa and her favorite teacher, Narumi-sensei." Hotaru explained.

"She told that Andou but didn't tell me." Natsume questioned but it sounded more like a statement.

Hotaru folded her arms in front of her. "Isn't it obvious already? She loves him, a lot. I don't understand why she had chosen you as her boyfriend but that's the truth. I'm sorry to make you hear it from me instead of her."

"I won't let him take her away from me." Natsume clenched his teeth and his palms tightened into fists. He started walking away but was stopped by Hotaru's monotonous voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Everyone knows this saying. If you really love her then let her go and be happy. It would be horrible of you to take that happiness away from her just so that you could be happy."

Hotaru's words entered Natsume's complicated mind and somehow made sense to him. He had to let her be happy. It would be selfish of him to keep her by his side and not with someone who really deserved her. He couldn't believe he was making the decision to let her be with _him. _"Fine," He said then placed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not doing this just because you told me so."

Hotaru smirked at him. "I know. Now, let's leave this place shall we?"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n: As I had said before, the last chapter is coming up next. It was fun typing this. I might type another TsubasaXMikan fan fiction story. Well, see you in the last chapter.**

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (in advance)**

**SORRY for being late in uploading a new chapter…Enjoy…**

**Thank you **koni **and** pwenie **for reviewing, thank you **Cinderpaw11, XxCrazy PenguinxX, amyrules303, **and** zenophobiaz **for adding the story as a favorite, and thank you **XxCrazy PenguinxX, zenophobiaz **and **wordsflowfreely** for adding this story on story alert.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

**Summary: ****He first started as the older brother figure she never had. Too bad the façade couldn't last the day he fell for his 'little sister.' She loved him as well but she had to accept that they were just too far apart.**

* * *

_**Alice Academy Infirmary**_

The infirmary kept an accommodated room for Mikan while Hotaru and Tsubasa waited outside for the nurse to give them permission to enter the room. Mikan was sleeping silently when Hotaru had entered with Tsubasa following behind her. They both pulled up two chairs and sat down on each side of her bed.

The nurse came into the room with rolled up sleeves, a small bucket filled with cold water and a towel hung over her shoulder. She settled the bucket on the bedside table and dipped the towel into the bucket. Squeezing the water out of the towel, she folded and placed it on to Mikan's forehead after Tsubasa had made some room for her. The nurse sighed and stood up straight.

"How is she?" Hotaru asked.

"Her condition as of now is not serious but I can not stress out how much she needs to take it easy." She said. "Now, how did she get like this?"

"The haunted mansion attraction power went out so she was stuck in there with no light. I guess the darkness triggered her anxiety." Tsubasa answered.

The nurse nodded her head and pulled out her glasses. She wiped the lens and placed them on. "Well then, now all you have to do is prevent such things from happening again. I'll let you guys stay here if you want to. Remember to change the water after every ten to twenty minutes." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Hotaru said. The nurse smiled and left the room. Hotaru stood up and patted imaginary dust off of her school skirt. "I have to go now. There are people still waiting to see my inventions and I can't stay here long. Tell Mikan I said she should not be too reckless." She turned around and left the room.

Tsubasa gazed at Mikan's sleeping face and smiled sadly. He wished he was able to help her more but the distance between them caused problems. It was bad enough that she had anxiety and refused to tell anyone else but it was even worse now that he was graduating and he wouldn't see her again. Questions concerning whether she would be okay kept running through his mind. He was scared that when something like what occurred before happened again, he wouldn't be there to comfort her. Sure Mikan had Hotaru and Narumi-sensei but Tsubasa knew how close Mikan was to him and after graduation, nothing would be the same and there would be many changes not only in his life but in Mikan's life as well. He had to spend every moment with her while it lasted, maybe in those times, he would finally be able to confess to her.

Coming back to earth, Tsubasa heard Mikan moan and shift in her sleep. He sat quietly and hoped that he hadn't woken her up. Mikan was moving from side to side then finally settled on sleeping on her back. She let out a relaxed sigh and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Tsubasa hesitantly moved his hand to fix loose strands of hair that lay on Mikan's face. To him, her hair was very soft and it had a faint scent of strawberry coming off. He moved closer and removed the towel from her forehead and placed it in the bucket.

Mikan's mouth opened slightly and her warm breath blew onto Tsubasa's face. He froze and examined her face up closely. Her cheeks were pink and he could see her eyes moving around under her closed lids. Her plump pink lips occasionally opened and closed. Tsubasa couldn't help but want to feel her lips pressed against his. He took action and got closer so that they were a couple centimeters apart but then stopped when Mikan's eyes suddenly opened. He flew back quickly and almost fell backwards in his seat. Mikan positioned herself so that she was sitting up on the bed.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked. Inside, she was very happy to see her favorite person right beside her.

"I wanted to wait until you woke up before I left." Tsubasa said.

"Really, but isn't Misaki looking for you? I'm sure she's worried since you were here the whole time." Mikan said.

"It's okay. She wouldn't be looking for me anyway because we separated." Tsubasa chuckled.

"But-" Mikan started but stopped not even midway in her sentence.

Tsubasa stood up and stretched his arms up wide into the air. "There's something I want to ask you later on in the evening. Right now is not a good time so during the last dance, I'll be waiting by the bonfire before the last dance." Mikan simply nodded her head while playing with her fingers. "Well, goodbye until then." He left the room with the door gently closed behind him. Once the door was completely closed, Mikan hopped out of the bed to the nurses' office right next to her room.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in." A songlike voice rang. Mikan entered the room and walked up to the nurse.

"Can I take my medication now so that I will be able to enjoy the rest of the festival?" Mikan asked softly.

"Sure." The nurse immediately replied. She walked over to a medicine cabinet, selected a tube with small tablets and poured water into a glass for Mikan to drink the medicine with. "The festival is almost over and the award ceremony will start soon so I suggested you take it easy and have fun. Don't let anyone make you feel pressured or make you go crazy. After the ceremony, come back here to take your second pill of the day."

Mikan smiled happily and bowed down. "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Remember to take it easy and have fun." The nurse repeated after Mikan's retreating figure.

* * *

_**Alice Festival Ceremony**_

"Welcome everyone to the annual Alice Academy award ceremony!" The high school principal, Kazu shouted into his microphone. "Every year, a class wins specific awards under certain categorizes and are given a certificate with a trophy to display in their classrooms. Now, it's time to mention the winners of each award. Please welcome Narumi as he announces the winners."

Narumi-sensei walked up on to the stage with another teacher behind him carrying awards. He picked up the microphone and began his presentation. "This class has brought joy to all students and has had the most visitors more than ever. They win almost every year for having the best attractions and most interesting ideas. This same class is the winner of the best attraction award. Technical ability class representative, please come up and accept this award."

The technical ability class representative, Yamanouchi Shizune, walked up to the stage to receive the certificate on behalf of the technical class and a trophy as well. The students, being the main audience, clapped and congratulated those of the technical ability class.

"The next awards are individual awards nominating the King and Queen Alice of the year. Let us all give a round of applause to the winners after they enter the stage." Narumi-sensei turned away to clear his throat before speaking again. "The King Alice of the year is…" He paused for dramatic effect, "Andou Tsubasa!" The crowd was roaring with excitement as Tsubasa nervously made his way up to the stage. He was given a price of 300,000 rabbits and a certificate to any store in central town that would be used to cut half the price of products. Narumi shook his hand then shooed him off of the stage.

"Now for the Queen," Narumi began, "The Queen Alice of the year is Imai Hotaru. This was a non-overall tally of votes and she won the majority of the votes." Mikan, who was a couple feet from Hotaru ran up to her and hugged her tight. Hotaru successfully stowed away by hitting Mikan with her deer hove invention and walked up to the stage. Another teacher handed Hotaru her 300,000 rabbits and a certificate to any store in central town as well.

"This last award I am about to announce is a special award that goes to Special abilities class for their first participation in the festival and showing a great achievement in obtaining customers. Many loved their attraction and it was well thought through. Even I could not pass their last test." It took Mikan a couple seconds before she could comprehend what Narumi-sensei said and jumped up and down in joy.

"We won, we won!" She chanted repeatedly. Her two senpai's looked at her and laughed at her behavior. She was just like a little girl as of then.

* * *

_**Girl's Changing Room**_

All the students in the academy were preparing for the upcoming dance held that night. Specific dresses and suits were given to each class. Mikan and her friends had to dress like fairies while the high school girls; this includes Misaki, were wearing elegant blue ankle length dresses that were made to fit the body shape.

"How do I look?" Anna twirled around in her fairy dress. She had curled the ends of her hair and left it down over one shoulder.

"You look very pretty." Nonoko, who was wearing the same dress, complimented her. She had tied her hair in two low pig tails draped over both her shoulders.

"Thank you." Anna smiled in delight. She looked towards Hotaru who was trying to help Mikan fit into her outfit but was having a hard time. Hotaru had worn her hair down and short with a small ribbon at the back. Both she (Anna) and Nonoko walked over to try and help out in the situation.

"Can you push your stomach in?" Hotaru tried pulling the strings of Mikan's corset together.

"I c-cant," Mikan breathed out. "It's too tight."

"Didn't the dress fit you earlier?" Anna asked Mikan as she helped pull the strings of the corset.

Mikan let out a nervous laugh and held onto the dresser in front of her. "I might have eaten a lot before coming here."

Nonoko sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Hold on, let me find a dress one size bigger." She walked over to a rack where it held many fairy outfits under certain sizes. She took the liberty of picking out a dress that was a little bigger in the waist area and handed it to the given up Mikan. "Wear this one. It'll fit your hips better." Mikan nodded and got to changing behind a curtain then came out feeling relieved and slightly hungry again.

"Ooh' I want to fix her hair!" Anna rose her hand up and made way to touch Mikan's hair but Hotaru slapped her hand away with a comb and pushed her to the side.

"I'm her best friend. I should do it." Anna let out a 'humph' and turned to the side to let Hotaru do her job. As an end result, Mikan had her hair curled with a wavy curling iron and her hair was tied up in a tight pony tail where the tail was wavy. Some of her hair was let down in front of her face to not make it look so small.

Mikan looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. Both her hands came to her cheeks at the same time. "Is that really me?"

"Yes." Hotaru replied plainly.

"I'm not even wearing make-up and I look so good already." Mikan giggled along with Anna and Nonoko.

"You sure do look great." Nonoko said. "Maybe Tsubasa-senpai will look at you differently now." She teased.

"Shut up Nonoko!" Anna shouted. "He has a girlfriend already."

Nonoko snorted and smirked at Mikan who was fidgeting around. "They broke up, remember? Now the two can be together."

Mikan didn't even bother retorting and looked sadly at her reflection in the mirror. "Both way, he's graduating and I won't be able to see him ever again. It just shows how far apart we are. I don't even think he sees me as a possible lover." Hotaru frowned at Mikan's answer and brought the curling iron to her face. "What the heck are you doing Hotaru?"

"I'm attempting to burn you if you don't stop acting so melancholic and not give up for once." Hotaru twisted the curling iron around for it to seem as if she was serious.

Mikan immediately lifted her hands up and clasped them together. "Okay I won't give up as long as you don't kill me."

For the first time ever, Hotaru let out a small smile and placed the dangerous weapon onto the drawer. "Good, let's go." She led the way with the girls following behind. When they got there, many people were already dancing with their partners and others were sitting down enjoying the atmosphere by gulping down delicious food. Anna and Nonoko ran up to their favorite teacher Misaki-sensei and tried to get him to dance with them while Hotaru walked over to a table to fill a plate with crabs. Mikan was left all alone to entertain herself. She spotted her two best guy friends Ruka and Natsume standing by the bonfire crowded by a bunch of girls with hearts, if that's even possible, in their eyes.

Mikan walked up to them and greeted the two with a small smile. "Would any of you like to dance with me?" Natsume said nothing and pushed Ruka to Mikan who caught him just as he was about to fall down. "That wasn't very nice you know." Mikan frowned at Natsume's behavior.

Natsume simply rolled his eyes and placed both hands into his pockets then turned around to leave with his fan girls following behind him very much to his dismay. Mikan looked at Ruka who had regained his composure and stood up straight. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked him.

Ruka hesitated before answering with a, "Yes, I would like to." He led Mikan on to the dance area and began moving to the beat of the song.

During the whole dance, Mikan couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling that she was forgetting something but she didn't know what it was and didn't bother trying to think it through any further but continued to dance. Many different people came up to her to ask her to dance with them. She danced with Narumi-sensei, her uncle the HSP, and many other people.

It was time for the last dance where the King and Queen Alice would announce who they would like to dance with. Mikan saw her senpai and Hotaru go up onto the stage and each was given a microphone. The host of the last dance silenced the students and staff for everyone to get the opportunity of hearing the answers of the royal figures.

"Imai Hotaru, who do you want to be your last dance partner?" The host asked.

Hotaru looked at the crowd with a bored expression and said, "I would be fine with myself."

The crowd looked at Hotaru as if they knew what her answer would be and laughed. The host laughed along and scratched his cheek with one finger. "Sure then, you can dance with yourself, if you know how to." Hotaru nodded and walked off of the stage to the buffet table. Tsubasa was the only one left and had a confident smile on his face. "Andou Tsubasa, who do you want to be your last dance partner?"

Tsubasa smiled at his special someone and gladly announced, "Sakura Mikan is my choice." He said before walking up to a stumped Mikan who had here eyes as wide as saucers. "May I have this dance?" His voice brought Mikan back into reality and she quickly blushed.

"S-sure, I guess so." Mikan held on to Tsubasa's waiting hand and hers was soon brought around the neck of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa couldn't stop looking into Mikan's eyes while twirling around in circles the whole time. He had made a final decision with how he would confess to her and hoped that his plan would work.

Mikan felt Tsubasa's grip on her waist loose and saw him slowly get down on to the ground. He was fumbling into his pocket looking for a certain important item of his life. After a couple seconds later, a small silver box was pulled out and held in the left hand of Tsubasa. He straightened his position so that he was kneeling on one knee and holding a gold diamond encrusted ring in the hand that rested on the standing leg.

"Oh' my gosh, what are you doing?" Mikan gasped and covered her mouth with her small hand.

Tsubasa looked directly at her face and smiled lovingly at her. "Mikan, I've known you for a long time since we were younger. I was your overprotective senpai who cared for the wellbeing of his kouhai but as we grew older, things changed. I was beginning to realize something I should have figured out the day you went out with Natsume. I discovered this emotion of love for you but also jealousy. I thought it was best to act like your older brother but I guessed wrong. I'm not always right as you think I am. There may be some tough times we go through but at least we go through them together. I'll always be there for you, to comfort you, to warm you up when you're cold, to entertain you when you get bored, to feed you when you get hungry, to fight the anxiety with you, and to raise a family one day with you. I love you Mikan and that's why I'm asking for you to marry me once we _both _get out of this place."

Tears were streaming down Mikan's cheeks fast. Everyone was there to witness the amazing scene unfold before them. Some were happy while a small minority of people was sad.

"What's your answer?" Tsubasa asked when Mikan continue on crying.

Mikan gazed down at him and smiled happily. "Of course I'll marry you!" Tsubasa stood up and placed the ring onto Mikan's left engagement finger then hugged her tight. Mikan hugged him back and continued on crying.

Tsubasa pulled back a little and stared down at her tear streamed face. He wiped away the tears and smiled. "Can I kiss you?" He suddenly asked.

Mikan blushed in embarrassment and smiled back at him. "Yes, you can." With her consent, he leaned down while she reached up until their lips met and they kissed each other passionately in their warm embrace. They broke apart and smiled at one another with foreheads pressed together.

"I'll be sure to find you once you graduate, and then we can get married." Tsubasa declared.

"Then I'll be waiting for that time." She giggled then leaned in again to kiss him.

From not too far away, a certain raven haired boy was sitting against a tree with a manga book in hand. He thought about letting Mikan go and was sad to hear the news of her becoming the fiancée of Tsubasa but at the same time he was happy that she was content with herself. He knew he lost and he had to move on and that was exactly what he would do.

The End…

* * *

**A/n: Yes I finished it after being lazy and typing very slowly. I just wasn't in the mood to type for almost two weeks because there was so much editing and my annoying teachers gave me packets of homework to do. I have a lot of homework as of now and I want to try and finish it soon. I was literally typing this chapter half awake and half asleep since its 2:00 in the morning. I would fall asleep then quickly wake myself up again continuously. Well, I hope you like it. Please Review ****Should I make and epilogue or story of their love?**


End file.
